A Princess's Adventure
by sunflowerobi
Summary: Kagome, a princess, set out to avenge her queen mother's death, but... she ended up making some new strange friends... (No actions in first chapter)


A/N: *sigh* when will I finish my other fics? guess they'll have to wait... *smiles nervously* ^_^;;  
  
  
Note: In this fic, Kaede is not related to Kikyo in any way.  
  
  
"Speech"  
//thoughts//  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flashback / end of flashback  
*sound effects*  
***scene change***  
***time passed / change of POV  
[Author's Notes]  
SHOUT / EMPHASIZE WITH A BIT OF SHOUT  
'emphasize'  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY  
  
  
A Princess's Adventure  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter 1: Preparations  
  
  
"Princess Kagome!! Please come down!!"  
  
"NO!! I wike being on a twee!!"  
  
"Please, Kagome-hime!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Come down this instant, Kagome-chan." Suddenly, a pleasant voice commanded softly, yet strongly and firmly, from behind the big crowd of servants and slaves. Everyone gasped, then hurried to either scrambled to the side to make a lane for their beloved queen, or scrambled back to their do their tasks. Soon, only the queen, the princess, and the princess's mentor, Kaede, were remain near the tree.  
  
Kagome's stubborn blue-gray eyes softened as she pouted.  
  
"Al-wight, Mamma."  
  
Reluctantly, she climbed down the "twee" as she was told.  
  
"Kagome-chan, my sweet little daughter. Do not be so haughty; act more in the manner of a lady, hm?" Gently, Queen Higurashi hugged her six year old daughter. "You're a princess after all."  
  
"Al-wight, Mamma. I'll do evwything you say." The little princess snuggled into her mother's hug, and soon, Kagome fell asleep in the embrace of her queen mother, tired after all the "excitements*" of that afternoon.  
  
[*is that a word?? I'm kinda confused... My mother language is NOT english after all...]  
  
In the background, Kaede smiled as she looked at mother and daughter in a tight embrace under the setting sun.  
  
//'Tis a wonderful day, a wonderful day indeed...//  
  
***Ten Years Later...*  
  
"Your Highness," the captain bowed with his right arm crossed to his left shoulder and his left hand at his side. "We found some... informations as to who... assassined our late beloved Queen Higurashi."  
  
"Report."  
  
Standing straight and looking important, Captain Ookami began to report. "We suspected with our limited sources that Kikyo-sama, our late beloved Queen Higurashi's childhood friend, and her suitor, Naraku, are behind the scene."  
  
"Anyone else beside you and me know about this?"  
  
"A-ano... My assistants know about this..."  
  
"Do they know the rule of not spilling the information?"  
  
"O-of course, Your Highness."  
  
Turning on her heels, Kagome walked over to the huge window, which face the main garden, plopped herself gracefully on the window seat there, and sighed.  
  
"I knew it, and I should have known that long ago." Kagome muttered to herself as she clenched her fists tight into balls at her side. To the captain, however, she said, "Go tell someone to prepare my mare and some food for traveling."  
  
"Tr-traveling, Your Grace?" The captain, surprised, stuttered.  
  
"Yes, traveling." Princess Kagome looked at the captain like he's a three year old.  
  
"B-but, Your Grace-" To no avail, the captain tried to persuade Princess Kagome out of traveling, only to be cut off by the princess herself.  
  
"Go now, and make sure the traveling food and my mare are prepared in one hour." Kagome faced the window, looking at the huge garden outside.  
  
"Your Highness-"  
  
"Yes, Captain Ookami?" Kagome asked casually, throwing a cold look in Captain Ookami's general direction.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I have n-nothing more to report..." Captain Ookami hung his head, not daring to look up, especially at the princess. He knew, as everyone does, that even though she didn't look it, the princess suffered a lot from her Queen mother's death. Her usual warm, laughing, carefree, light-hearted, and friendly manners were all gone, replaced by her now sullen, melancholy, slighlty-cold self; all her manners were ten times more formal than before. The Princess wouldn't listen to anyone, except maybe her old mentor, Kaede-sama.  
  
"Well, if you have nothing more to report, go now and make my preparations within one hour."  
  
"Y-yes, Your Highness."  
  
*click*  
  
A small clicking sound was heard as the captain closed the door behind him.  
  
*takka, takka, takka...*  
  
Footsteps can also be heard leading away from the princess's room as Captain Ookami walked down further into the halls of the royal castle.  
  
Looking away from the bedroom door which the Royal Captain had closed a moment ago, Kagome faced the window and watched the movements within the Royal Main Garden and outside of the castle into the fukai mori, the deep forests. Clenching then unclenching her fists at her sides, Kagome seem to be melting the glass window with her intense gaze.  
  
[heheh... :p fukai mori!! that song sing by Do As Infinity, one of the OP or EN of Inuyasha, I dunno which, though... *went into the corner to sulk*]  
  
"...Kikyo..." Kagome hissed, all respect of her elder gone. "...If it's the last thing I do, I'll hunt you down myself... I WILL..."  
  
***  
  
*sigh*  
  
Captain Ookami pushed open the door to his house and sighed. Dealing with the matters at hands weren't easy, neither was the princess's mood. After her mother's death, she had gone quieter than before, it's very unnerving. The servants and slaves tried to get out of her way when possible, even though she's as nice as ever to them.  
  
Walking into the living room, he propped himself on a piece of fur lay on a stack of hay. Scurrying, a servant of his household came into the living room to attend to him. Politely, even though he's talking to a servant, he refused the offer of tea, but instead asked about his son.  
  
The servant's answer was not what he wanted.  
  
"WHAT?! Ran off AGAIN?! Why didn't you stop him? Huh?!" He boomed, suddenly furious.  
  
"I-I wasn't there at the time...it-it was K-Katsuaki who s-saw the young master running out to the woods with his t-two friends..." The nameless servant cowered under her lord's huge shadow in fright.  
  
"Old Katsuaki...?" Captain Ookami asked, suddenly calmer.  
  
Still a bit afraid of her lord, the nameless servant dumbly nodded.  
  
"Huh..." The captain sighed, "It wouldn't do any good even if old Katsuaki wants to stop them...Never mind..." Shifting on the hay stack, the captain looked at the namless servant. "Eh? What are you still doing here? Go on...! Go on...! Go do whatever else you need to attend to." He waved his right arm wildly in the direction of the living room entrance from the inner house.  
  
"Y-yes, sir!" Scurrying like the way she came, the nameless servant hurriedly scrambled to the entrance and out of sight.  
  
Leaning against the wall behind the hay stack, Captain Ookami sighed.  
  
"That little bastard... Even though on vacation, he shouldn't be like that as a general... I'll punish him when he comes back... Little bastard... that little..." Captain Ookami murmured as he drifted off to sleep on the big stack of hay, tired from his day of work.  
  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER 1: PREPARATIONS  
  
  
A/N: Well? How was is it?? Review, plz, ppl!! ^_^ You will make my day!!! 


End file.
